Mirror World
by Hazen and Kasey
Summary: three months after Yami left,a mysterious portal opens between Yugi's world and... mirror world. Yugi has to fight his way throught his opposite world to get back home. But the people want him to stay and wont take no for an answer!
1. Default Chapter

Mirror World

Chapter one

Yugi sighed in boredom. He never new how lonley he would be without his Yami or the millenium

puzzle. It had been 3 months since all the millenium items had been destroyed and his Yami went to the spirit world to

rule as pharaoh. His friends were at school, it was Yugi that was late. He looked in the mirror he

in front of. He looked in the

mirror, as if somebody was looking back. He was soon done looking at the failure he called himself. He slowly but

silently walked away. It was 8:30 am. Time for school. "Great, another dreadful day at Domino high." He said to

himself, trying to smile but failed. He picked up his brown backpack and slowly walked out the door.

Domino High, 8:36 am

Yugi rushed to get to class before the bell rung. With his quick thinking, instead of going

through the fence he just slid under the hole at the bottom. It was an easy task for a boy who looked like a grade

schooler. He made it! He zipped in the door before the bell rung. Lucky for him. The door monitor was

very strict. And the fact that he wasn't to fond of Yugi didn't help either. Yugi ran to his locker, avoiding any hall

monitors, and went to class. There he saw his best friends Joey and Tea. "Hi, guys", Yugi said sheepishly.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asked, in a thick boston accent. "I think I slept in",Yugi said yawning. "Wow,

that's hard to believe you, of all people would sleep in" Tea said. 'Believe, it', Yugi thought to him self with a

snicker. With a long dreadful day of school, it was finally over. Yugi, trying to avoid everyone, walked home

alone. 'Why am I so depressed?' he thought to himself. He was hoping for an answer from his darker half, but no

reply. When he got home he knew his grandfather was not there. He's never home when Yugi gets home. He

didn't care. He walked up to his room and plopped on his bed. He laid there, staring at the celing. He started to

doze off but he quickly woke himself up. "I have to keep myself awake." he said to himself. He got up and paced

around his room. "What can I do, I can't go on like this without Yami and my friends are no help. Why did the

millenium items have to be destroyed? Why?" he started to shout. He kept pacing back and forth in front of the

mirror. Every time he passed the mirror it looked stranger and stranger. His meloncauly mood refused to let him

wonder. Until finally, the mirror broke. Every peice off glass fell off as if somebody threw a rock at it. Now he

couldn't help investigate. He cautiously walked over to the shattered mirror. Now all was left was a black space

where the glass was. He picked it up and looked on the other side. Same black hole. He was then getting

frusterated at the mystery. "Stupid mirror..." he said to himself. "Stupid Yugi" a voice called back from the

mirror. "What the? Hey, show yourself you coward!" he started looking around the room. "Why don't you look

coward?" The voice sounded right next to him. He turned toward the mirror and screamed. "Who...who are

you? Yugi asked completely out of fear. The apparition just laugh and said, "Night night!".

Chapter two

Yugi opened his eyes. Then he was shocked all over again. Staring down at him,

was,himself? "Who are you?"He asked. "Who do I look like?" the figure looked just like Yugi, only this Yugi

looked madder. Yugi got up and looked around cautiously. "What is this place? It look like Domino City but

everything looks backwards." Yugi looked around. He turned to face his doppleganger. "What? Hey where'd

you go?" the doppelganger dissappeared. "Oh, come on!"Yugi yelled as he started to look for him. As he ran down

the sidewalk he bumpped into someone and fell down. " Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Are you o.k?" the familiar voice

reached

his hand down to help Yugi up. "Yeah, I'm all right, thanks-" he looked up. He was shocked at who was helping

him up. "Kaiba?" Yugi asked staring blankley. "Kaiba? Oh, you sound like I have a grudge against you.

Please, call me Seto." He smiled as he pulled Yugi up. "Uh, thanks... Seto." Yugi was so confused, he still

didn't know where his doppleganger was. Right then the "other" Yugi walked beside him. He was... eating

cotton candy. "Where did you go? I have no clue what this place is!" Yugi started to yell. The other Yugi just

stared at him and handed him a stick of cotton candy. (whenever I say other yugi you immediatley start to think

of Yami, don't you?) His mouth was full. "Her, habe sobe codon gandy" he said with his cheeks full. Kaiba- Seto

was scared. 'I must be halusinating' he thought to himself. "Uh, so Yugi...you, not him" he pointed at the

doppleganger. " You just ran into me, didn't you?" he asked. " No... I went to get cotton candy" the

doppleganger said. " Then who's that?" he whispered. " Oh him? I broke the mirror again and brought him here." the

regular Yugi whispered back with a smile. " Hello? Remember me? I have to get back to my world,

remember?" Yugi was getting frustrated. " Ok, Seto, you get Mokuba." the other Yugi said. " What good'll that

do?" Seto asked, getting very jelous. " Well I don't know! We're going to get Joseph (Jonouchi) and Tea (Anzu)."

" We are?" Yugi asked. "Yes, we would get Tristan (Honda) but he's on a date with Serenity (Shizuka...i think)

right about now"

doppleganger Yugi said. "Come on". He turned around and started walking one way while Seto walked the

other way. "Wait! Doppleganger? STOP!" Yugi yelled. "We're going the wrong way! Joey lives this way" Yugi

said. "AHH! don't EVER say Joey! That gets him soooo mad! Call him Joseph! And, no, he lives this way.

This is mirror world , remember? Everything is backwards to you. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Yugi blushed and the

started to walk to Joseph's house. Yugi was getting very curious. "Hey, why do you want me to call Joey

Joseph?" Yugi asked. "Because, Joey sounds like some street fighter name to him. Joseph sounds like a

smart name, suits him well." the doppleganger said. 'Joey? Being smart? I'll beleive it when I see it...' he

thought as they walked to Joseph's house. Little did they know they were being followed.

Chapter 3

"So, where does Joseph, live?" Yugi asked. "Well you should know... he lives in the exact

same spot as in your world except the complete opposite"the doppleganger grinned evilly. "Oh, that explains

alot" Yugi said under his breath. "And, we're here!" Yugi's twin was no longer angy looking as he hopped up

and down. Yugi cocked an eyebrow. "Wow... you and- Joseph, have a uh... really special bond..." Yugi said.

The doppleganger looked at him and laughed. "Ha! That was good whatever your name is! Me and Joseph

fight each other all the time!", the twin was still laughing. yugi slunked his shoulders as if he was going to blow

up yelling, and thats exactly what he did. He was getting redder and redder by the time steam strolled out of his

ears ( and the little tea pot ring, if you want to make it more fun) . "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FIGHT! YOU

MAKE NO SENSE! FIRST YOU WANTED ME TO CALL HIM JOSEPH SO HE SOUNDS SMARTER! AND

NOW YOU FIGHT HIM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Yugi was breathing heavily as his eye started

twitching. The other Yugi (I am getting really sick of calling him these different names!) just stared at him.

"...Ooooooooh! You're right! I don't fight Joseph! I fight Tristan!" the doppleganger just giggled. ' This is

going to be a loooong day' Yugi thought


	2. Pharaoh

"Ok, we're here." the other Yugi said. "ABOUT TIME!" Yugi was sweating. "Dang..it's never this hot in Domino.

"Well We're not in Domino. We're in Onimod." Doppleganger said. "Well let's go in" Yugi was getting ready to

open the door. "STOP! What are you doing? You don't just walk in Joseph's house!" Doppleganger said.

The opposite knocked. As the door opened slowly Yugi's eyes widened. For in the doorway, was a tall,

blonde... GENIOUS? Wow, you don't see that everyday... "You're...you're...Joey?" Yugi asked in

disbelief. "BAKA! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO CALL HIM THAT!" The doppleganger walked up to Joey-

erm, Joseph. "I'm sorry buddy... my baka...opposite or whatever he is can't keep his mouth shut" he said

glaring at Yugi. " No problem Yami. We all make mistakes...except for me..." Joseph smiled. " Did he just call

you Yami?" Yugi grabbed his opposite by the shoulder. "Oh yeah, he always calls me that" (I FINALLY

FOUND SOMETHING TO CALL HIM! THANK RA!) Yami looked at Yugi as if he already knew it.

"Salutations, Yugi... pardon my asking but, why do you look so much like Yami?" he...had glasses...

"I'll answer this one... Joseph... he's my twin brother from...Nor...weigia. Yea! he's from Norweigia" Yami

said with a grin. (Yugi's in the corner with an anime sweatdrop...) "Oh, well, don't just stand around my home l

ike an african bullfrog... come on in" Joseph motioned them into his house. "Wait!" A voice said. "Hold on

Pharaoh!" The voice said again. Then it struck him. He wished he never heard that word again. He completely

froze up at that word. It's amazing how one lone word can destroy his life. And it just did.

I know that chapter was short. I mean really short... but plz review! And I wont blow Yugi up with a flamethrower.

Yugi: Help...


End file.
